


and is it march?

by brokenheartsclub



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Deaf Matteo Supremacy, Fluff, M/M, they’re just kissing and bantering there’s rly not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheartsclub/pseuds/brokenheartsclub
Summary: Will you two please try to be quiet?” Hans stood in the doorway of the bedroom, pinching the bridge of his nose and startling both David and Matteo. He was bundled up in a hot pink bathrobe with matching pink slippers—a gift that was intended as a joke from the rest of his flatmates. “As much as I love you two love-bugs, this beauty doesn’t happen without sleep.”—prompt: matteo & david cuddling but then matteo asks “is it march in this bed?” and david cringes.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	and is it march?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a fun lil’ prompt i got over on @deafmatteo that got a lil too long so posting it on tumblr felt weird.  
> hope yall enjoy as per usual & come bug me over on my blog if you want!

David kicked the door open behind him, pulling Matteo in for a kiss. Matteo pulled himself closer to David’s body using the unzipped part of David’s sweater to keep him close, not wanting to be apart for longer than necessary. They fumbled into the bedroom, Matteo slamming the door shut as David pulled off his sweater, tossing it towards Matteo's desk. 

“Come here,” David said, voice suddenly cut off by Matteo’s lips against his. They stumbled blindly towards Matteo’s bed, hands pulling at each other’s shirts. The back of David’s knees knocked against the mattress, causing him to fall backwards with Matteo on top of him. 

David pulled off Matteo’s shirt and casted it to the side, knocking over the half-empty plastic cup of water onto the floor, causing it to spill all over the place. Matteo jolted up and pulled himself off of David, immediately reaching for his shirt to clean up the spilled water. He muttered curses beneath his breath, mostly ones against the glass for interrupting his time with his boyfriend. 

David peeked his head over the edge of the bed, trying not to laugh at the sight of a shirtless Matteo frantically attempting to clean up water with a thin shirt that was doing a better job of spreading the water around than actually cleaning it up. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Matteo grumbled, tossing the now-soaked shirt at David. David let out a sound that was a mix of disgust and offense, laced with pure affection. He picked up the shirt as he crawled out of the bed, moving to be closer to Matteo. 

“I’m not laughing at you.” David’s voice was firm yet gentle as he knelt down beside Matteo, who was now attempting to use one of his sweaters to clean up the rest of the spill. David pressed a kiss against the top of Matteo’s bare spine, trying to hide the growing grin of deceit on his face. When Matteo relaxed, David took the cold, wet shirt and placed it on Matteo’s back. The shriek that came from Matteo’s mouth made David cackle, loud and freely. If it wasn’t for the fact that Matteo’s bare back now was wet and cold, he would have melted into the sound.

“You fucken—“ Matteo whipped around and grabbed at David, pulling him down until they were sprawled out on the floor, David flush against Matteo. Matteo laid still until David relaxed before moving to swap positions, pushing David against the ground. It took a few seconds for Matteo to get comfortable but when he finally was, he pressed himself against David, holding the boy’s hands down against the floor with his own, and a pleased expression on his face. 

“Oh?” David raised an eyebrow, a grin of mischief across his face. Matteo rolled his eyes and placed a hand over his boyfriend’s face, pushing his face to the side slightly. David licked at the part of Matteo’s palm that was over his mouth and Matteo yanked his hand back, flipping the boy off in the process. He pulled his other hand off of David’s wrist and immediately felt his boyfriend’s hands rest on his hips, stabilizing him. He flipped David off again for good measure. 

“Purely to get your shirt wet as well, don’t mistake my intentions.” 

“What was the point of cleaning it all up beforehand then?” Matteo shrugged, not daring to move his gaze from David’s. The tension began to build up between them once again, neither of them making the first move. Matteo was about to break just as the door swung open, the shadow of a body casted over them.

“Will you two _please_ try to be quiet?” Hans stood in the doorway of the bedroom, pinching the bridge of his nose and startling both David and Matteo.. He was bundled up in a hot pink bathrobe with matching pink slippers—a gift that was intended as a joke from the rest of his flatmates. “As much as I love you two love-bugs, this beauty doesn’t happen without sleep.”

David and Matteo froze in their respective positions, biting down on their lips to stifle their laughter. Hans put his hands on his hips and the two boys nodded, not daring to move. Once the door was shut, they relaxed into each other’s touch and began giggling, the sound muffled by each other’s bodies.

“I didn’t think we were that loud,” Matteo whined as he pulled himself off of David just to pick a towel out of his dirty laundry basket, wiping it along the slight damp spots on his back. He dropped the towel back into the basket with his nose wrinkled, making a mental note to do his laundry soon.

“Of course you didn’t, you’re deaf.”

“Don’t be ableist.” 

“It is _not_ ableist to state a fact!” David threw his own slightly damp shirt at Matteo, flopping down on the bed, face buried into the pillows. Matteo rolled his eyes and turned back around to see his boyfriend readjusting himself to be comfortable, tucked beneath the blanket. He was running a hand absently along one of his top surgery scars and Matteo couldn’t help but to break out in a smile. He could tell that David still struggled with the belief that it was real. When David turned to look at him with a confused expression, he whipped back around to avoid being accused of staring (even though it was exactly what he was doing).

“How long ago did I wear this shirt?” Matteo held up a shirt, causing David to wrinkle his nose and shake his head. He didn’t need to say anything for Matteo to get the jist of ‘ _don’t wear it again_ ’. Matteo dropped in back in the hamper and gave up, deciding to flop down on the bed without a shirt. 

David immediately pulled the blanket back to allow Matteo to sink perfectly in the space beside him. Without a second thought, Matteo fit himself into the curve of David’s side, dropping his head to rest in the curve of the boy’s shoulder. David moved his arm just enough that his hand could tangle in Matteo’s hair at the base of his neck, only slightly uncomfortable. He could ignore it if it meant keeping Matteo close by. Matteo shut his eyes and began to relax, placing his hand on David’s chest and running his hand along the top surgery scars, just the same as David had been doing moments earlier. 

Matteo slid the hand up to David’s cheek, turning it enough that he could lean forward and press his lips against David’s. The kiss didn’t hold the same franticness as the earlier ones but the warmth was still there. Matteo melted into the kiss, letting himself be wrapped up by the softness of David’s lips, letting him have the control. There was a comfort about letting David lead—Matteo supposed it had something to do with how David would always make him feel so high. 

David’s phone rang. 

“For fuck’s—“ Matteo was cut off by David shushin him and answering the phone, pulling himself up to a sitting position. Matteo rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow over his face, muffling his own groan. David smacked the top of the pillow lightly, a silent way to tell Matteo to ‘ _be quiet!_ ’ David nodded and hummed in reply to the phone before giving a quick ‘ _I love you too, bye now_ ’. Matteo wasn’t pleased. 

“It’s—“ Matteo paused to pick his own phone off the night table to check the time before slamming it back down. “Nearly one in the morning. Who the hell is calling you?”

David held up his phone to show Laura’s contact and Matteo just huffed in reply, jutting out his lower lip. It felt like everything was trying to prevent them from spending time together. He didn’t get a kiss, like he hoped. Instead, David mocked his huffing, looking at the calendar on his phone. He typed a few things and then tucked it beneath his pillow without a second thought.

“It’s March again already?” David flopped back down beside Matteo, tucking an arm beneath his head. He stared up at the ceiling before turning to look at Matteo with the softest smile that Matteo swore was crafted by the stars themselves. The air around them shifted, beginning to soften and swarm with love. There wasn’t the same lingering desperation from when they first stumbled into the room. “I know this year has been shitty but it’s been great to spend it with you.”

Matteo was about to lean forward with a kiss, hoping that David would understand that he felt the same but a thought interrupted his actions and he froze, a cheeky grin growing on his face.

“Is it March in this bed too?” David’s smile fell and he stared at Matteo with a deadpan expression. Matteo bit down on his tongue, attempting to stifle the laughter that caused his shoulders to shake but it was a fail.

“You _will_ be sleeping by yourself tonight.” David scowled as he rolled over, turning away from Matteo to face the wall. Matteo, shoulders still shaking, leaned forward to press his chin against the top of David’s arm, arm sliding around the boy’s waist. David reached down and pulled Matteo’s arm off of him, throwing it back behind him and letting out an extremely loud huff. The huff, although meant to convey annoyance, was a sign to Matteo that David was just joking.

“It wasn’t funny.” David broke the silence with a pained voice and Matteo was nearly convinced he could feel the heat of shame even from where he was. David turned his head and muffled himself in the pillow, letting out a quiet scream. He turned his head slightly to look at Matteo and his cheeks were tinted pink, and Matteo gave him the cheekiest grin.

“I had the _biggest_ crush on you. It’s your fault. I _hate_ you.”

“I’m too pretty, you can’t hate me.” Matteo meant it as a joke but David’s features melted and he nodded, reaching up to push a strand of his hair out of his face. He let his hand linger against Matteo’s cheek, stroking the soft skin almost as if he had to make sure Matteo was real. How was it possible that there was someone so perfect who wanted nothing more than to exist within the dark corners of David’s life?

Matteo tilted his head into David’s touch, the pressure causing his hearing aid to squeal angrily. David winced. Matteo was _definitely_ real.

“You really are.” David let himself relax into the feelings that the hearing aid interrupted, continuing to stroke Matteo’s cheek. Matteo pushed the hearing aid back into his ear, adjusting the mould to prevent it from squealing again. He then relaxed back into David’s touch, finally processing the sweetened words.

“Why are you always so gay?” Matteo’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he stuttered around the words and David broke out into a wide grin that could only be described as his ‘Matteo smile’. It was the smile that only Matteo got the luck of seeing—so wide and filled with youth and love; a smile that poets would write endless poems about; a smile that even the sunset would envy the beauty of.

“Can’t help it.” Matteo hummed, raising his eyebrows as he leaned down for another first. For the first time in what felt like hours, the kiss was just for them. No interruptions, no phone calls— _nothing_. 

For now, time was theirs.


End file.
